My Heart Belongs To You
by OhGeeGosh
Summary: After years of dating the wrong women, Rick Grimes has finally found the one he has dreamed of spending his life with. However one thing prevents him proposing and it's a big thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I seem to have misplaced my room key. May I get another?"

"That's no problem sir. Your name?"

"Zachery Morris," he said looking around the huge modern lobby of the hotel.

"Oh. Room 6251 right?" the young blonde receptionist whose name plate read Beth said with a smile. He nodded and she handed the card to him. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No thank you miss. That's everythang. Have a good day," he said blue eyes twinkling as he walked away towards the bank of elevators. As he waited a pretty brown haired woman stood next to him. She was thin and waif like, reminding him of his previous girlfriend. She smiled timidly at him, a blush on her cheeks. Being an attractive man he smiled back, used to women paying attention to him. However, he wasn't interested. He hadn't been interested in anyone but one woman for a long time.

Stepping into the elevator, he could feel her eyes on him but he refused to turn around. He had no desire to. He heard then sounds of her digging through her purse and then writing something. When the car reached the 38th floor, she moved to exit the elevator, grabbing his hand as she did so and leaving something there. Once she was out of the car, she turned around and smiled, wiggling her fingers goodbye as the doors closed. He looked down in his hand and saw a business card. 'Lori Davies, Interior Designer, Charlotte NC.' Turning it around, he read a hand scrawled message. ' _Call me if you want to explore the city together during your visit.'_

He chuckled at her assumption that he was visiting the city, tearing the card into tiny pieces. When the car opened on the 62nd floor, he promptly deposited the bits of paper in the nearest trash can and continued on to room 6251. He took a deep breath before sliding the key into the slot, his heart pounding in his chest. He was going to see her again. Kiss her. Touch her.

 _Beep. Beep._ The light turned green and he pushed open the door. Walking in he was blinded by the light pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows. He removed his shoes, jacket and tie before walking toward one. The view of Atlanta was magnificent; on such a clear day he was able to see far and wide, with not a cloud in the sky.

"Beautiful day isn't it Mr. Morris," a voice purred in his ear before taking the lobe into their mouth and sucking it. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her lips as they made their way down his neck. "Umm. You taste and look even better than the last time I saw you. I didn't think that was possible." Her arms wrapped around his torso before she began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his body. She ran her hands over his strong chest and chiseled abdominals before settling them at his waist. He looked down to see her small hands quickly begin to undo his belt and unbutton his pants before slipping her hand inside and grabbing his rapidly hardening cock. He let out a small groan and she kissed his shoulder as she moved her hand over his stiff member. "Now this. This I remember," she cooed as she stroked him.

Without warning, he turned around, capturing her soft lips in a desperate kiss. Their lips and tongues battled as he gathered her in his arms and walked her backwards as she continued to stroke him. He removed her hands from him once her back hit the wall, holding them above his head with one of his large hands. Pulling away he slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the beautiful woman before him. She was dressed in a bright yellow matching bra and panty set. The bra pushed her already ample bust up, highlighting her cleavage, while two bright yellow bows sat on her slim but round hips, securing the panties around her frame. She was a golden goddess

"Like what you see?" she asked, biting her full lips in a knowing smirk. Instead of answering, he pressed his lips to hers once more, rubbing his strong callused hands over her smooth skin, grinding the evidence of his arousal against her belly. His lips left hers, as he started the trek southward. He used his teeth to pull down the cups of her bra, his rough tongue ghosting over her sensitive nipple on her breast as his hand kneaded the other. "Ummm. That feels so good," she breathed out, running her hands through his wavy hair as he switched to the opposite breast.

After giving each of her breast the attention they deserved, he moved down to his knees, continuing to kiss over her taut stomach, stopping to twirl his tongue in her belly button, making her laugh before he lowered his kisses along her panty line. He twirled one on the bows in his fingers as he gazed up at her with lust filled cerulean eyes. "May I?" he asked in a husky murmur.

"You may indeed." And with that he used both hands to pull at the strings holding her panties together. As the scant, bright yellow material floated to the floor, her arousal permeated his nostrils and he closed he eyes as he took a deep breath. Upon opening them, he was faced with her womanhood, her wetness leaking down her thighs.

He pulled her legs apart, setting one on his shoulder before reaching out to touch her core with his tongue gently. "Delicious," he whispered before diving in full force. He lapped at her as if she were a melting ice cream cone on a hot summers day.

"Oh God baby! Right there!" his goddess moaned as she rolled her hips, wanting his mouth everywhere on her at once. She threaded her fingers in his curls as he slipped a thick digit into her, his mouth kissing her folds. " Yes baby! That feels so good," she cried as he added another finger and his tongue found her clit. He moved his fingers in and out of her rapidly as his tongue moved faster over her aching, stiff clit. He opened his eyes, looking up to see her chest heaving, her eyes shut in pure bliss. He chose this moment to pull away, removing his fingers and standing up. He wiped his chin as she opened her eyes, gazing at him with mixture of lust, frustration and confusion.

" Rick? What..what's wrong?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I thought I was Mr. Morris?"

"What?" she said, confusion on her face.

He pulled his thick cock out of his pants, still staring at her as he stroked himself and his bottoms pooled around his feet. "You called me Rick but you registered me under Zackery Morris." He placed his hands on her ample rear and she wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up. "Well, now Mr. Morris is going to fuck the shit out of you," he told her as he pushed his long, thick member into her pulsating heat. " _FUUCCCKKK!_ " he gasped at the feeling of being sheathed inside her.

" _God damn! Baby your cock is so good,"_ she cried as he moved in and out of her. "So big, so thick, so deep." His mouth found hers, tongues dueling as they shared a deep, long, passionate kiss. Rick began to grind deeper into her with a slight rotation of his hips until he hit her g-spot and clit at the same time, causing her to tear her lips away from the kiss. Her nails scratched down his back as he felt her walls begin to spasm around him. "Fuck me Rick! FUCK ME!"

He pounded into her with deep, powerful thrust, her back hitting with wall with a thud each time he drove into her. Rick felt her legs shaking around him indicating how close she was to losing it. "Cum for me baby. I need to you to come on my cock," he grunted out, his warm breath hitting her ear and neck. Her pussy held him like an ever tightening velvet glove before she shattered around him, coating his cock in her essence. "Riickk" she moaned as she fell apart in his arms.

Her continued vaginal spasms pulled his own release from him, causing him to buck powerfully into his lover, her head knocking against the wall. He felt himself swell as stream after stream of cum was sucked out of him into her warm, waiting canal. " _GOD DAMN IT"_ he panted out, his body still jerking with release as he nestled his damp head in the crook of her sweaty neck as she stroked his back. When they both stopped shaking he lowered her legs back down and opened his eyes. Her chocolate orbs were staring back at him. "Hi," he whispered, his cheeks flushed red after their tryst.

"Hi," she whispered back with a soft smile, running her fingers through the damp curls that rested at the base of his neck, before pulling his luscious pink lips into a kiss.

 **####################**

Rick was awoken by the sound of water running and then gargling. He slowly cracked open an eye a to see the light pouring out of the bathroom. He saw her walk back to the sink and spit out the mouthwash. She was once again dressed in her matching yellow bra and panty set but her hair was now pulled up into a bun.

 _Ring ring ring_.

She ran out of the bedroom, in the direction of the noise. "Hello?" he heard her say. "Hey baby! I'm sorry I forgot about lunch but I had an important meeting that I couldn't blow off. "

She walked back into the bedroom now in her pants and buttoning up her black chefs coat before sitting on the edge of the bed. He could hear the deep sounds of a man's voice coming through the phone and let out a frustrated sigh. Taking her thumb, she began to trace it along his pink pouty lips in the way she knew he loved, causing him to close his eyes. "Yeah. Well, we're supposed to be super busy for dinner. The owner of the Falcons is supposed to be coming in tonight as well as the mayor….I know…I know…I will be home late…Me too. Bye Jordan."

"Busy night tonight?" he asked her, grabbing her hand in his and kissing it, eyes still closed.

"What else is new?" she said leaning down to capture his lips in a sensual kiss. Pulling away she rubbed his five o'clock shadow with the palm of her hand. Finally he opened his eyes and brown met blue, transfixing them as they stared at each other. "I'm going to be late," she whispered as the sexual tension in room increased. All Rick wanted to do was pull her back into bed with him and make love to her for the rest of the day. However, he knew she would never allow it so he released her hand after giving it a final kiss. She stood up, grabbed her keys from the nightstand and walked towards the bedroom door. "Stay as long as you want. Order room service. It's taken care of. I'll call you." She turned around to blow him a kiss before running through the living room and out of the door.

"Bye Michonne," he called after her as the door slammed shut behind her.

Rick sat up and looked at the time on the alarm clock. 1:45. He had time to go back to work if he wanted to but he didn't feel like it. Leaning against the headboard he looked at the empty spot Michoone had just vacated. He picked up her pillow, breathing in her familiar smell that called to him and closed his eyes again. He didn't know how much longer he could do this.

Michonne Anthony was the owner of the hottest, most celebrated restaurant in Atlanta. She'd been all over the food network, a guest judge on Top Chef and was rumored to be on the next season of Dancing With The Stars. She was beautiful, smart, and charming. Michonne was everything that he'd ever wanted and dreamed of. And Rick Grimes was head over heals in love with her.

Unfortunately, she was also married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Michonne walked up the three flights of stairs to her office, unbuttoning her chefs jacket as she went. Once inside she plopped down in her chair, closing her eyes as she laid her head on the desk. She was exhausted. She thought the restaurant was going to be busy, as it was seven days a week, but tonight was crazy. The bar was swamped as soon as the doors opened at 4 o'clock for happy hour, as was the main dining room as soon as they started seating at 5. Not only did the mayor and the owner of the Atlanta Falcons come in, but several of the teams players and actors from some of the many television shows that filmed in the area. She hadn't stopped moving from the moment she walked in the door ten hours ago.

"Knock, knock," a raspy voice called. "Special delivery for Ms. Anthony."

"You can come in anytime you want Daryl. It's your office too," Michonne said, her voice muffled since she hadn't bothered raising her head. "And even though I love you, you aren't a special delivery."

"I know that 'Chonne but everybody likes to know when someones enterin' their space. And I never said that _I_ was the special delivery . If you lifted your head, then you would see what I'm talkin' about."

Raising her head, Michonne's eyes grew wide as she looked at the flower arrangement. A mixture of tulips, African violets and peonies in bright colors greeted her. Daryl sat the vase down in front, plucking the card from them as Michonne breathed in the aroma. She knew right away who they were from.

" _Ms. Turtle, here's to hoping you had a wonderful night and knocked 'em all dead. I know you knocked me out earlier. Let's arrange another meeting soon. Sincerely, Zackery Morris. P.S. I miss you already,"_ Daryl read raising an eyebrow. "Ms. Turtle? Zackery Morris? 'Chonne please tell me you ain't use characters from Saved By the Bell for your romp with your boyfriend?"

Michonne was never happier for her darker complexion than at that moment, preventing Daryl from seeing the blush that rose to her cheeks. "So what if I did? We were talking about some of our favorite shows when we were younger last week! Don't you judge me Daryl Dixon!" she said throwing one of the stress balls on the desk at him.

"I'm not," he laughed before closing the door and taking a seat on the couch in their office. "I would never judge you. Now where did it happen this time? I mean since you prefer to meet in hotels instead of at his place."

"Oh shut up! You know why I won't go over there. But if you must know, it was the Mandarin Oriental okay? Rick loves the beds they have there," she replied with a soft sigh, a smile ghosting over her features.

"No. Rick loves the fact that _you_ will be in bed there waiting for him. He would love a cardboard box if he knew you were staying in one," he commented, which earned a raised eyebrow from the ebony beauty. "But seriously 'Chonne, as your best friend I have to ask you this. What're you doin'? This is the third time this week that you and Rick have met up. He's sending you gifts or flowers here at least once a week now. I know that Jordan is crazy busy at the hospital right now but that won't always be the case. You might be on national television in a few months. What happens then?"

Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes as she took her hair out of its bun letting it fall down her back. "I don't know Dixon. I really don't. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"Haven't thought that far ahead yet? 'Chonne you plan everything out and always have! You plan out bathroom breaks for yourself! This is the riskiest thing you have _ever done_ and you haven't _thought that far ahead yet_? What is going on with you?"

"I DON'T KNOW DARYL! I JUST DON'T KNOW!" she shouted before walking to the window and looking at the Atlanta lights. She hated to yell at Daryl because he her best friend, just looking out for her the same way she'd watched out for him since they had met years ago.

Michonne and Daryl had met in Italy when she was 23 and taking a break between undergrad and med school. He was a 25 year old Marine stationed just outside of Rome. They literally had bumped into each other while looking at the ceilings of the Sistine Chapel. The two had bonded immediately despite their vastly different upbringing and kept in touch when Michonne returned to the states. A year later he too, was back and there for Michonne when she had a falling out with her parents for dropping out of med school to follow her dreams of becoming a chef. The two tried dating but discovered that they were much better suited as best friends. Daryl had been there from the beginning; through being the rare female line cook while she went to school, to becoming the head chef at five star restaurants to being her partner and manager at _Rouge_.

She knew that Daryl was just looking out for her but how could he expect her to tell him what was going on when she didn't know herself? She looked at the multicolored cat sitting next to the window on a shelf. Michonne was a realist. She could sit there and pretend that the first time she saw Rick that she was in love but she would be lying. Sure there was a connection there, but how can there be anything more than lust when you don't know someone? The flirting had started subconsciously for her, it was just natural. As was the way she constantly touched his shoulder or his face. The desire to see the way his blue eyes lit up like the waters of the ocean when he smiled. Truthfully you want to think you have found your soul mate, but how realistic is that if you haven't even talked to each other? That was then. What she felt now? Now it was different.

Besides she was married to a wonderful man. Jordan Abrams was a successful emergency room surgeon at a private hospital in Atlanta. He came from a very wealthy family that had accepted her and he was extremely attractive to boot. Women were constantly flirting with him, calling him the real life Dr. McDreamy. Michonne wished that there was something terrible about her husband so that she didn't feel so terrible about what she was doing with Rick. However there wasn't anything wrong with him. Except that she probably shouldn't have married him at all. But as the saying goes ' _hindsight is twenty twenty'_.

She felt hands on her shoulders as Daryl began to massage her shoulders. "I don't mean to stress you out darlin' but you _have_ to know that he's in love with you. I told you months ago when we all went to dinner that Rick was falling in love. That this wasn't just getting off for him. Truthfully I don't think it ever was."

Michonne leaned back, resting her head against his chest. "What do I do Dixon?" she whispered. " I don't know what to do."

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. "Whatever your heart tells you to do 'Chonne".

 **#########################**

Rick stood on the balcony of his condo, staring out into the night sky as he sipped his tumbler of Basil Hayden on the rocks. Previously he'd been more of a whiskey man, but since meeting Michonne he found himself drinking more bourbon. The sweet caramel and smokiness reminded him of her lips and kisses. Of her voice when she first woke up or was in the throws of passion.

He looked at his phone willing it to ring or even vibrate with a text message from her. Did she get his flowers? Was she on her way home? Was she kissing _him?_ He felt his jaw clinching at the very thought of her kissing that man. Her husband.

He ran his hand over his face, trying to calm down. In all likelihood Michonne was still at work going over the day with Daryl and planning out tomorrow. He knew _Rouge_ was packed tonight because he'd walked past on his way home, stopping in to see what the wait time for a table was and earning a side-eye from Andrea. Okay he'd really hoped to sneak a glance at her but the lobby was so full he couldn't see past the people waiting to grab a drink at the bar. It was all for not anyway, as the hostess informed him that they were fully committed and not accepting walk ins.

' _How did I get in this situation? How much longer can I do this?'_ he questioned himself for what seemed like the millionth time this week alone. He didn't have to think long and hard because he remembered everything about the first time he saw Michonne. The birthday that changed his life.

 **Eight months ago**

Rick sat the head of the table in one of the private dining rooms at _Rouge_ , a smile on his face he sipped champagne. His best friend since childhood Andrea had tricked him into believing that the real estate firm they both worked for was having a mandatory dinner meeting, while in actuality she was setting up this fantastic birthday party.

"Are you ready for your cake Ricky?" a shrill voice rang out causing Andrea to roll her eyes. "I'll go tell our server!"

"Take your time Shayla," Andrea called back as she sipped her martini. "Can she be anymore annoying?"

"Hey! You're the one that told me at the last minute that I needed to find a date for tonight. Shayla was available. Besides, I thought this was a work thing and she wouldn't be talking that much," he snapped back.

The doors to the room opened and a glowing cake made its towards him as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. Even though it looked as if Rick was looking at the cake he was really staring at the person _carrying_ it. Dressed in a red chefs jacket and the most form fitting kitchen pants he'd even seen, the onyx skinned beauty made all thoughts rush out of his head. The candle flames flickered, highlighting flecks of amber in her almond shaped eyes. Her voice seemed to rise above all the others as she sang along before putting the cake him front of him.

"Make a wish birthday boy," her smooth voice said, covering him like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. His eyes never left her chocolate ones as he made his wish and blew out the candles as everyone applauded. "I hope it comes true. Thanks for coming in everyone," she said with a wave and final blinding smile at him before leaving the room.

"Who was that?" Rick asked, finally able to breath and think right.

" _That_ was Michonne Anthoy, the owner and newest celebrity chef. I saw her when I went to get the server and she offered to bring in the cake! Wasn't that lucky?" Shayla gushed.

"It sure was. Thank you," he said still looking at the door, hoping for some reason she would come back in. "I just wish someone had taken a picture."

"Really Rick? You hate pictures. But if you really want one with her, then I'll see what I can do."

 **Seven months ago**

It was a slightly overcast day and Rick stood in the lobby of one of the premiere downtown condos. He straightened his tie as he got last minute instructions from Andrea. This new client was supposed to hers but she'd come down with pneumonia and the only person she trusted with them was Rick.

"I got it. Only high end, luxury condos with great security and doormen. Top amenities too. Okay…okay. I think I see him…The grey Tom Ford one, white shirt, blue tie...Thank you for your approval. Now rest. I'll call to see how you are doing later," he said hanging up the phone a long haired man approached him. " Hello. Are you Mr. Dixon?"

" Depends on who's askin'?" the man responded with a gruff, gravelly voice as he looked him up and down skeptically.

"I'm Rick Grimes. Andrea's partner. She was supposed to let you know that I was filling in because she's sick," he said extending his hand to shake Daryl's.

"Hmmm…well, I'm just waiting on someone. She had a phone call but she'll be right in," he said shaking hands as the sound of heels echoed across the marble floor. " Or she'll be in right now."

Rick looked towards the door and nearly choked on the mint he'd just put in his mouth. It was her. Michonne Anthony. She'd been on his mind constantly since his birthday party a month ago. He'd even stopped by _Rouge_ twice for drinks hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman. Rick had just about given up on ever seeing her again and here she was.

"Daryl, we're out of one of the kegs beers. We need to call our rep to get a replacement before we open today plus change out the menus. Sorry, I'm Michonne," she rattled off extending her hand to Rick's in greeting. Her eyebrows knotted in thought as she looked at him. "Birthday boy? Is that you? I mean, you had your birthday party at my restaurant, oh what? A month ago?"

She remembered him? Rick was stunned and flattered since she must have seen hundreds of people since his birthday. Clearing his throat he answered, shaking her hand. "That was me alright. Rick Grimes. I'm Andrea's partner. She's sick today so I'll be showin' Daryl the various properties."

"Lead the way," Daryl said as they followed Rick to the elevator.

"Nice suit. Tom Ford?" Michonne asked once she stepped in.

"Sure is."

"Nice. Grey looks good on you," she said with a smile as the elevator doors closed.

Three properties later Rick stood back observing Michonne as she walked around the condo exploring and inspecting while Daryl was on a phone call. She walked over to the window and looked out. By this time the clouds had gone away and the sun was shining, framing her in a wonderful natural light. "I wish this building were taller. I bet the view is gorgeous on a day like this."

"It sure is," he murmured to himself as he looked her over. Michonne's hair was pulled back in an elegant French braid. She wore white skinny jeans, with a flowing light blue sleeveless blouse that showed off her killer arms. White peep toe Jimmy Choo heels and a Birkin bag completed her look. Somehow she appeared dainty and strong at the same time, totally appealing to Rick.

"You say somethin' man?" Daryl asked walking up besides him.

"I was agreeing with how beautiful the view would be if the building were higher," Rick said hoping that he hadn't been caught ogling this man's friend? Girlfriend? Wife? He didn't know what they were to each other. "So question: if we're looking for a place for you, why is she the one inspecting everythang?"

"The place is actually for her. It's just easier to say we're looking for me until we feel the agent out. People have tried to take advantage of her before, only showing the most expensive properties available, not bothering if they meet the criteria. Just trying to make more money off of her. We figure if they try to take advantage if me, then they'll _definitely_ try and stick it to her. Show her shit she doesn't want or need. But you? You've done good."

"You guys dating?" Rick asked trying to sound nonchalant. Evidently he wasn't as successful as he hoped based on the look he received from Daryl.

"Nah man. She's an ex but now we're best friends and business partners. She's looking for a place in the city to stay when she doesn't feel like driving an hour home after a crazy night at the restaurant. Maybe rent it out occasionally for extra income, not that they need it. Her husband is an emergency room surgeon," he said before walking off to join her by the window, leaving Rick to mull over that information.

 **Six months ago**

Andrea and Rick walked into _Rouge_ on a Monday after work for happy hour. As usual, the place was packed.

"I don't know why you insisted on coming here for drinks. Its _always_ crowded," whined Andrea.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Drea, I told you that I wanted to make sure Michonne was on the same page as I am about what to look at tomorrow."

"Can't you just call her? Look around you? There are no seats anywhere. Let's just go," she said turning to leave.

"Mr. Grimes!" the bartender called. "I have two seats here for you and your guest." He motioned to the seats that had a reserved sign in front of them. Rick smirked at Andrea as they walked to their places and sat down. "Chef Michonne said you might be stopping by and to hold the best seats at the bar. Now what can I get you to drink?"

"Now if it isn't my favorite real estate agent and his partner," Rick heard a sultry voice say about twenty minutes later. Turning around he saw Michonne standing there looking radiant in her orange chefs jacket, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "You guys enjoying yourself?"

"Thanks for having the seats saved for us Michonne," he said, subtly checking her out.

"Well, I did need to talk to you about our plans for tomorrow. You got anything good to show me?"

"I always want to show you something good. Just depends if you want to see it," Rick said flirting and shocking Andrea. She observed the banter between the two silently before picking up her phone and sending a text to him that simply read, _'She's MARRIED!'_

Feeling his phone vibrate, Rick took it out and read the message. He coughed, choking on the drink as his eyes grew wide. ' _What are you trying to say?'_ he sent back.

"That must have been some text," Michonne said with a laugh and patting his back before calling out to the bartender. "Marco? Their tab is on me tonight. I need to get back to work but I'll send over some fois and Johnny cakes with bourbon syrup. You'll love them. Nice to see you again Andrea. Until tomorrow Pretty Ricky," she rubbed the side of his face with her hand before walking off.

Rick's eyes involuntarily closed at the feeling and when he opened them to see her walking away, he once again wondered when they started making such form fitting chefs pants. He was so lost in his thoughts of Michonne, it took Andrea pinching his leg to break him out of it. "That fucking hurt!" he exclaimed.

" _That_ is what I'm trying to say. What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Rick feigned ignorance even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Don't try and think you can lie to me Rick Grimes! The flirting, the elevator eyes. You like her! Is that why you begged me to give you _my_ client?"

"Really Andrea? You thought that Daryl Dixon was your client. And I didn't beg, I asked nicely. Besides if I hadn't asked you then they would've requested to do business with _me_ anyway after the first two showings. Also considerin' that I've taken her and Jordan on viewings, I'm quite aware that she is married," he spat out keeping his voice low.

The truth was that Rick _did_ like Michonne and more than he should. After the disappointment he felt upon finding out that she was married, Rick decided that he liked the pair of best friends and wanted to keep working with them. He had asked Andrea to be able keep them as his clients, allowing him to be able to see Michonne on a fairly regular basis, even if he had to see her with the husband. So far Jordan had only been on one showing with them but that was more than enough for Rick. Usually Daryl came with her but at least three times it had been just the two of them whipping around the city in his Mercedes. Those were the viewings he loved the most because it was just the two of them. He'd learned so much about her and divulged things about himself as they toured the available properties. Rick found her to be simply fascinating.

"You damn well better be aware. I just don't want you to get hurt Rick," she said signaling the bartender for another drink

Rick sipped his whiskey, exuding a confidence he didn't have. "I know your just watching out for me Drea but I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know. I just can't picture what it will look like finished," Michonne said the next day as she walked around the raw space. Rick had taken her to a building in mid construction. It was going to have everything that she wanted: a state of the art gym, a doorman, a rooftop swimming pool, a concierge for her dry cleaning, a wine cellar, a theater. In short, her wish list. "Funny how I can conceptualize random food on a plate yet I can't imagine where the bathtub will be."

"I just wanted to show you this because you will be able to create your own home with the view you want. From flooring to changing the size of the closets, you can make it your own. Just close your eyes and imagine," he said. As she stood there with her eyes closed, Rick could only stare. She was dressed in a simple orange strapless sundress that stopped just above her knees, revealing her long, svelte legs, made even longer by yet another pair of designer high heels. Michonne was constantly taking his breath away.

"I just can't do it and I have a GREAT imagination," she said opening her eyes with a smile to find Rick standing there staring at her. "What is it? Do I have concrete dust on my face?"

"I've just never seen someone look so adorable in hard hat," he said without thinking. "Oh shit! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it was very nice Rick," she lowered her head and bit her lip. "You think you have a place to show me that at least has walls?"

"There's a finished place in the building next door. That was phase one. This is phase two. Seeing that will give you a good idea of what you can expect."

"Let's go then," she said brushing against his arm as she passed. Rick didn't know if she did it on purpose or not.

Rick unlocked the door to the condo, his hands shaking and his heart racing. "If you could just take your shoes off. The owner is very particular about that sort if thang," he said allowing her to enter first.

"God! Rick this place is amazing," she exclaimed, bounding over to the windows to check out the view. "And I would have a better view than this one?"

"You sure would. Your place would be on the 45th floor. This is just the 32nd. And yours would probably be about 500 square feet bigger. You wanna see the kitchen?"

"I guess, but I don't actually cook that much outside of the restaurant unless I really get a craving. I do cook for Jordan though so I maybe I should check it out." Michonne followed Rick into the kitchen. "I would definitely need a six burner gas stove and sub zero fridge. I do like the different colors of the upper and lower cabinets. Nice contrast."

"All things that building from scratch allows you to do."

"I LOVE the décor! The color and furniture pieces are just my style. And you said this place had an owner?" she asked turning to Rick who nodded. "It looks like a model it's so perfect. Like this cat sculpture. Most people wouldn't pick this out." She walked over to the multicolored cat that sat on a buffet table in the dining room, lifting it up to take a look at it. "I wonder where the owner got it."

"Kings County," Rick said softly coming up behind her, his warm breath hitting her ear. "I got it from my home town of Kings County Georgia." He placed his hands an her waist as he breathed in her scent.

"You mean this is.." she whispered after a minute, her voice shaking.

"It's my condo Michonne," he turned her around so that she was facing him. His eyes dropped to her full lips before going back up to explore her face as he moved in closer. "I wanted you to see it."

"Rick, I'm married," she breathed out, her eyes also lowering to finding his lush pink ones.

"I know. Which is probably why I shouldn't do this," he said before pecking at her lips softly. "Or this" he said kissing her again. "And definitely not this," he kissed her again, running his tongue across her mouth, begging for permission. She gave it, opening her mouth and allowing him to deepen their kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned, melting into his arms against his body. He ran his large hands down her body settling on the ass he'd admired for weeks, softly caressing it. She pulled her mouth away from his and he continued to place kisses along her neck and shoulders. "Rick we should stop," the words came out in a whimper.

"We should," he acknowledged, still kissing her neck, his hands moving her dress up her hips as he picked her up and set her on the buffet. "But I don't want to." He captured her mouth with his again while his fingers pulled her panties down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He began working on his belt, unbuttoning his pants and pulling his boxers down while Michonne worked at getting his shirt over his head. Rick pulled her to the edge of the buffet and swiftly entered her. "God damn you feel so good! Just like I imagined," he whispered against her skin, holding still and enjoying the feeling before he began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Rick, Mmmmm Rick." Michonne pulled him closer to her, overcome with the feeling of fullness inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she tried to absorb him.

Suddenly Rick stopped moving and gathered her in his arms. "I want you in my bed. I _need you_ in my bed," he said carrying her down the hallway, still inside her. Reluctantly he pulled out, but only for the briefest of moment so that he could help her to remove her dress. Soon as it was off he dove right back in, lifting up a leg over his shoulder. He sat back, kissing down the silky appendage as he rocked back and forth. Michonne wreathed underneath him, one hand rubbing on his leg, the other on her breast.

"Grimes! Your dick feels so good!"

Rick decided right then that he needed her to cum. _Now._ He let dropped her leg and going down to his elbows he began to grind deeply into her. Mixing in circular motions, it wasn't long before he was gliding in and out of her with ease. "Fuuuccckkk! Don't stop Rick don't stop!" Michonne panted out, clawing down at his back, hugging him to her as she met his thrust with her own. He felt her legs shake and her clamp down on his dick as she came hard. The friction was so much that he followed right after her four pumps later calling out her name.

They laid still, both trying to catch their breath before he pulled out of her and rolled to the side.

"So did you bring me here hoping that this would happen," she quietly asked as soon as she could talk.

"No that's not the reason," Rick replied honestly, while not revealing that this had been his birthday wish. "I like you Michonne even though you're married. There was just somethang about seeing you in my house. Touching my thangs. It got to me."

"You know this can never happen again," she said turning to look at him.

He's blue eyes met her brown ones as he turned to face her. "I do."

They spent the rest of the day and night in his bed having sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3

Twenty minutes ago Daryl had left Michonne sitting at her desk trying to decide what specials she was going to serve the following week at _Rouge_. Her brain and heart had other ideas though as her gaze kept going to the floral display now sitting on the shelf next to her prized multicolored cat, illuminated by the moonlight pouring in through the window. Her pulse speed up and a smile ghosted across her visage as the memory of her "meeting" flashed in her mind. She touched her lips, remembering how his own had nipped and sucked on them earlier.

 _Rick. Rick Grimes._

Shaking her head she tapped the pencil angrily against her head. "Stop it Michonne and pay attention! You're supposed to be working not daydreaming! Now get to work," she scolded herself . She had managed to decide on what protein she wanted to use and was reaching for a copy of the restaurants wine list on the far side of the desk, causing some papers to fall on the floor. Picking them up saw a card that was stuffed in between them. As she turned it over her heart skipped a beat; two kids stood in a playground and he little boy who had an apologetic look on his face was handing a dandelion to the little girl. Michonne opened up the card and read it, biting her lip.

 _Can we start over_

 _Can we be strangers again_

 _Let me introduce myself_

 _We can laugh and talk_

 _And relearn what we already know_

 _And come up with new inside jokes_

 _And create new memories_

 _And give each other_

 _A second chance_

It was her very first card from Rick.

 **Six months ago**

Ding dong. Ding dong.

Daryl got up, looked out his peep hole and opened the door. "Chonne what are ya doin' here? It's 4 am."

"I know what time it is silly. Why else do you think that I'm here?" she said pushing past him and walking back to what was basically her room. She began pulling out clothes from one of the drawers before walking to the closet and looking through it. "Do I have a black work jacket here? Yes! Here it is. Perfect. Ugh. I'm so tired! I need a shower and to go to bed."

"I was _in_ bed before you barged all up in here woman. Now what's going on?" Daryl asked her, grabbing her arm as she walked past him into the en suite.

"Dixon, I will tell you as soon as I wash up okay?" she pulled her away, smiled and closed the door behind her. As soon as the door shut the smile fell away from her face and she sat on the toilet, tears in her eyes. Michonne turned the shower on to cover the sound of her sobs.

 _What had she just done?_ Michonne had sex with a man that wasn't her husband. _Why?_ Sure Rick was cute. Strike that. Rick Grimes was hot but she'd had hot men hit on her before. Athletes, actors, hell her husband was one of the hottest men the state not mention he was a doctor. Rick was a real estate agent. She shook her head in disgust at the fact that the thought of Rick's career had even entered her mind. "I'm beginning to sound like Jordan and our parents," she said quietly to herself as she disrobed.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror as she put her hair up in a bun. Despite the fact that her nose was swollen and her eyes were red and puffy, she still had a glow about her. It was the "I've just been thoroughly fucked for the past several hours" glow. Michonne hoped that Daryl hadn't seen it which was her main reason for avoiding him before her shower. She turned and looked at the back of her shoulder, thanking god for the fact that she had a darker complexion. A black mark that she could play off as a bruise was there; a mouth shaped bruise but one none the less.

She put her shower cap on her head and walked towards the warm flowing water. Before she stepped in, however, she stopped and did something. She smelled both of her arms and her wrist. They melled distinctly of leather, sandalwood and musk, all scents that belonged to Rick. Jumping in the shower Michonne began the process of washing away all the evidence of her afternoon with her sexy real estate agent.

After 30 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom hoping that Daryl had went to bed but she found him sitting up on the bed, legs crossed as he waited for her. "You gonna tell me what you did 'Chonne? Where you were all day and why you aren't at your house right now? How did you even get here?" He patted the spot next to him.

"I Ubered," she said climbing on the bed next to him and leaning against his shoulder. "What do you mean where I was all day?"

"I called you three times and you didn't answer. You weren't at work because I was there. I wanted to know how the condo hunting went. You went out with Ri..," he stopped in mid sentence before taking a deep breath as he put two and two together; why she was at his place, her rush to take a shower, her disheveled look. "Michonne did you do what I think you did? Is that where you are coming from?"

"I don't know how it even started! One minute I was admiring his cabinets and the next I'm being drilled into his mattress." She admitted when seeing the look Daryl gave her and continued. "He had showed me an unfinished unit and I requested to see a finished one. I didn't know he was taking me to his place until he mentioned it. We both know it was a mistake and can never happen again," Michonne said, neglecting to mention that they'd done it at least 3 more times _after_ their _second_ discussion about not doing it again.

"That's good and settled then. At least you cut it off early. It would probably be in your best interest not to tell Jordan. If his parents found out it would just be another thing that they use against you," Daryl said turning off the light as he settled in for the night. He wrapped his arms around Michonne, the big spoon to her little one. "I can't believe that asshole made you take an Uber. And in the middle of the night."

"He didn't. I left while he was sleeping," she yawned. "Guess I need to find a new real estate agent."

Four days later Michonne was unlocking the door to _Rouge_ when a masculine voice drifted over her shoulder, causing her to freeze in her actions.

"Well I know we said that what happened could never happen again but I didn't know that you were dumping me as your agent too Michonne," the southern voice drawled in her ear.

"Rick we shouldn't talk about this here. Someone could hear us," she said, gathering her wits about her and proceeding to push the door open while refusing to look at him.

"Well where and when should we talk about it since you aren't answering my calls anymore. I tried calling everyday since you," he lowered his voice and stepped closer to her. "Since you _snuck_ out of my apartment and _left me naked in my bed_ without so much as a goodbye," he hissed out.

Stepping into the restaurant she turned to see the hurt in his bright blue eyes. "We can talk in my office. No one is here yet." She held the door, allowing him in before she relocked it. Rick followed her up the stairs and into her spacious office. "Have a seat," she said motioning to the couch as she closed the door.

He dropped his messenger bag and sat down, clasping his hands together as he stared at the floor. Michonne took the opportunity to look him over as she took off her jacket and sat down in her chair. Rick's face had slightly more scruff covering it than it normally did causing his eyes to pop against his slightly tan skin and dark hair. He was dressed in black jeans, a navy blue Henley shirt that was pushed up to his elbows and cowboy boots. Once again the smell of sandalwood and something that was very much Rick permeated her nostrils, causing her body to grow warm. She shook her head to clear it from the wrong type of thoughts. "You're dressed down. You off today?"

"Haven't much feel like goin' in these last coupla days since Andrea called to ask why you requested another agent. That's somethang that I would've thought you could talk to me directly about. Wanna tell me why you did that Michonne?" he bitingly asked her, head tilted slightly to the side as he finally looked up into her eyes causing her heart do double time again.

"I'm sorry Rick. I was confused. I felt guilty. I'm _married_ and I cheated on my husband with you. I just don't think it would be in our best interest to work together anymore," she said rising from her chair to mess with something on the shelves because she was unable to look at him anymore she was getting so turned on.

"Who's best interest Michonne? Because it certainly ain't mine! You know how this is going to look to my boss?" He rose from the couch and stood directly behind her, but didn't touch her. "Is it that hard to be around me now?" he said softly. "Did you enjoy it as much as I did? Are you scared that it will happen again?"

Michonne closed her eyes, her breath shallow as she felt her panties dampen. _Damn this man_. Steeling herself for what she had to do she opened her eyes, and turned around. "It's not hard to be around you at all. It was just sex. Good sex but not the best I've had, so no. I'm not scared that it will happen again because it won't. I'm married to a wonderful, virile man. It was a mistake. And maybe you should have thought about how this would look to your boss _before_ you lured me into your apartment. I'm sorry Rick but I can't work with you anymore."

Rick stood there, shock and pain radiating from him. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips backing away slowly. He picked up his bag and walked out the door and down the stairs towards the exit. After he unlocked the door, he pulled something out of his bag and held it for a moment his back still to her. Rick turned around, handing her the item a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry I messed this up Michonne. Getting to know you over these past few weeks has been great. I'll give Andrea your file tomorrow." He walked a few feet before stopping and locking eyes with her. "It was wrong but it wasn't a mistake Michonne. Not to me. Good luck with the restaurant and condo search."

She stood in the door watching him disappear in the downtown Atlanta hustle before locking the door and going to the bar. She poured herself a glass of wine and retreated back upstairs to her office. She sank down on the couch in the same spot Rick had vacated, his smell still lingering. Michonne took opened the envelope in her hand and pulled out the card. She smiled at the picture of a young boy and girl at the playground. She gasped as she read the message, tearing up when she got to Rick's messy scrawl at the bottom.

' _We may have just met but your friendship already means everything to me. I would rather have that than nothing at all. I'm sorry Michonne. Can we start over? Forever yours, Rick.'_

Michonne ran over to her jacket and quickly pulled out her cell phone. Seeing a missed call from Jordan, she ignored it, instead scrolling through her contacts. After finding who she was looking for she pressed the call icon. As the phone rang she once again looked at the card in her hand. "Hello Andrea? I made a mistake. I don't want to replace Rick as my agent. I reacted after a stressful day at the restaurant. It's not too late is it?"

 **Three weeks later**

"I love this bathroom! But the amenities suck. What do you think Daryl?" Rick heard Michonne call out from the master bedroom. He clinched his hands around the back of the dining room chair and continued to look out the window as Daryl stood on the balcony talking on the phone. This was definitely harder than he thought it was going to be. At 10 am it was too early in the morning to be in crisis mode.

Weeks ago after his meeting with Michonne at _Rouge_ , Rick had went home, turned off his phone and knocked back a couple of cocktails before crawling into bed. He didn't understand why Michonne's words had hurt him so much. He knew he was an attractive man that made a very good living selling high end real estate. He'd dated plenty of people, even had a few 'no strings attached' relationships early on. But nothing had prepared him for a person like Michonne. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Rick didn't know the reason but sex with Michonne had affected him deeply. He couldn't stop thinking about it. And even though he knew it would never happen, he was _desperate_ to have her again.

This was the 8th showing since she'd become his client once more. When Andrea had come over the next morning, letting herself in and yelling for him to get up, he couldn't figure out why. After she informed him that Michonne had requested that he remain her agent, Rick's was elated, sending Michonne a message that simply read ' Thank you'. To him it meant that she valued their budding friendship too and wanted to start over.

However, Michonne made sure that the two of them were never alone again, which saddened him at first because he used to love the talks they had. They way she used to make him listen to the old school midday mix on their way to grab a bite. They way tears of laughter rolled down her face when he admtted he could rap every word to 'I Get Around' by TuPac and proceeded to do it. Eventually his sadness gave way to irritation when Jordan accompanied her and Daryl on three of the showings. They would hold hands and comment on what _they_ liked or what _they_ would change. It took all of Rick's strength to not scream when Jordan pulled Michonne into a hug, commenting on how the fireplace would come in handy when they decided to expand their family. Clinching his jaw he'd caught Daryl looking at him out of the corner of his eye and had to school his features to show indifference. Rick had left that appointment wondering if he'd made the right decision by remaining their agent.

"Chonne?" Daryl called walking in from outside and in the direction of the bedroom. Rick moved closer to hear the conversation in the other room but didn't go in to allow them their privacy. "That was Tyrese. Sasha hurt her arm at the fire station. I gotta go to hospital."

"Oh my god Dixon that's terrible! I hope she's okay!"

"Just a break I think. Are you gonna leave with me or are you gonna stay?," Daryl lowered his voice causing Rick to have to strain to hear the two friends talking. "I mean are you _okay_ being alone with him?"

Rick's heart sped up as he waited for her answer with baited breath. He wanted to be alone with her so he could stare as much as he desired. "Yeah Daryl. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and learn from my mistakes." He heard the jingling of car keys. "Don't worry about going in tonight. I'll cover for you. Give Sasha my love. I'll Uber to your place to get my car after work."

Rick scurried over to the window as the best friends walked out of the bedroom. Daryl pulled Michonne into a hug ."Take care of my girl okay Grimes?" he called glancing at the man over Michonne's shoulder, a look of mistrust on his face."Call me if you need _anything_ okay 'Chonne. Bye." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sprinting out the door.

"Where's he going?" Rick questioned as he feigned ignorance. "We have two more places to see today."

"His girlfriend hurt her arm or something and is at the hospital. She'll be okay. Sasha's a trooper. So what else do you have to show me today? Hopefully it has a better view than this place," Michonne asked as she joined him by the window, looking out with a frown.

Rick took the opportunity to check her out while her attention was else where and no one else was around. Michonne looked perfect as always in short pleated black shorts highlighting her long, ebony legs and a white peasant top with the newest white Prada strappy summer sandals. Gold bangles and Prada sunglasses perched on her head finished off her look. His head said show her one place but his body was telling him to show her another.

"Better view or bigger place?" he said leaving the decision up to her.

"Better view."

Rick swallowed and nodded his head. Looks like his body was hopefully going to be the winner. "Let's go."

Twenty minutes later they walked into the sprawling condo on the 44th floor. It provided a 180 degree view of they city. "This is incredible," Michonne breathed taking in the Atlanta skyline and beyond.

"Now it doesn't have an personal outdoor space but there is a wonderful rooftop pool that is reserved exclusively for the top five floors so nine units total. Everyone else uses the two downstairs. There is a full service concierge that will pick up and deliver your dry cleaning, which is on site. I'll show you all amenities after we view the space. It has everythang you requested."

He watched Michonne walk around the condo checking out all the finishes and rooms, her hand sliding on the different surfaces. In the master bedroom she once again moved to look at the view. "It would be amazing to go to sleep or wake up to this."

"I agree. Nothing would be better then waking up to this view," Rick said huskily causing Michonne to turn around. He was staring at her, not the view, his pupils dilated in desire. He moved closer to her until their bodies were as close as they could be without touching, his cerulean eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones. Rick couldn't fight it anymore. He needed Michonne and badly. To touch, kiss and taste her.

"Rick we agreed that we were going to just be agent and client. Then we could work on being friends. But we _cannot_ do whatever it looks like you want to do," Michonne said with shaky breath, her eyes darting to his plump pink lips, contradicting the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"I know that but I've been thinking. I feel a little bit cheated," seeing the confusion on her face he stepped closer, rubbing his thumb along her cheek and neck. "You left me asleep in my bed and I never got my goodbye kiss. Can I get it now? Just one kiss Michonne. Please?"

The word "Yes," had barely escaped her mouth when Rick's lips crashed into hers, his strong arms pulling her against his hard body. "Mmmmmm," he moaned into her mouth as he savored what he'd missed in the past three weeks. He kissed down her neck as his hands caressed down her back to her behind and squeezed. She was pressed directly against his hard, throbbing arousal and he held her there, allowing her to feel him, a tiny whimper escaping from her throat. Rick picked her up, causing her legs to wrap around his waist as he walked over and sat down on the bed with Michonne planted on his lap. One hand held her back while the fingers of his other slid into her shorts, pushing her panties to the side and allowing the warm wetness to coat his fingers. He skimmed them along her folds and circling her nub before settling at her entrance. "Fuck you are so wet! Do I have to stop? _Please_ don't make me stop Michonne."

"Rick, I'm not having sex with you in strangers house," she panted running her fingers through his hair as she rocked against his hand, her body begging him to continue.

"I know the owner. He's my uncle and has lived in Dallas now for months. That's why he's selling."

"As long as you know him then no Rick, you don't have to stop."

"Thank god," he exclaimed as he stuck his finger deep into her core. " _Thank god,"_ and with those two words, they both looked over the cliff and leapt willingly.

 **Present day**

Rick laid in bed unable to sleep. He couldn't believe that Michonne hadn't called or even sent him a text to say thank you for the flowers. Not a single text to see if he were alive or dead. Tears brimmed in his eyes, a mixture of sadness and anger. What had started out as a once a week thing had blown into this, whatever it was to her. Rick knew what it was to him. Love

"I'm ending this tomorrow. First thang in the morning," he said vehemently, slamming his phone down on the nightstand after checking it one more time. "I can't live like this anymore. She can stay with that asshole."

Knock knock knock. Rick had almost fallen asleep when he heard the sound of the door. He jumped up wrapping a robe around his bare torso. The only people whole usually knocked on doors this late were the police and he didn't want to appear in just his boxers.

Looking through the peep whole, he wrenched the door open. There stood Michonne, tired but smiling that devilish, sexy smile of hers.

"I'm sorry it's so late. Crazy day at the store. I was going to text you to thank you for the beautiful flowers but then I figured surprising you in person would be much more fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Rick stood in shock at the doorway looking at the woman on the opposite side of his threshold. "What are you doin here Michonne?"

"I just told you. I was going to thank you for my beautiful flowers via text message but I changed my mind and decided to do it in person. So you going to invite me in or you got someone else in there?" she replied casually looking over his shoulder.

Stepping aside he motioned for her to come in. Once she was inside he closed and locked the door then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him. "The only woman I want in my place is you Michonne and you always refuse to come over. Why'd you show up tonight?"

"Once again to surprise you with a thank you. I was at least expecting a smile or something," she pouted. "I probably would've been better off just sending you a text since you're acting like you don't want me here."

"Don't do that to me baby. You know that's all I want." Rick didn't like meeting Michonne at all the different hotels and using different names but he knew that was the only way he was able to spend time with her. To have her in his arms and relax. To be inside her. They'd only hooked up twice at his condo before Michonne refused to do it again.

' _Being in your place makes me…it makes me feel things. We should meet some place else,'_ she had told him when he questioned why she preferred hotels. He never knew what those things were because when he'd questioned her, she had started stroking his cock and the next thing he knew he was having sex with her. Rick longed to make love to her in his bed again and have her wake up in his arms without having to rush off.

Michonne turned around, threading her fingers through the curls at the back of his head. He felt his heart speed up as her big, brown doe eyes locked with his as their mouths moved closer to each other. As his lips touched her soft plump ones, he closed his eyes, gathering her tightly in his arms. A deep growl escaped his throat when their tongues caressed each others before she pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them until she pulled wiped it away.

"Can I shower here? I'm sweaty from work and not the good kind of sweaty," she whispered against his lips. "You're welcome to join me."

"Like I could ever say no to you," he said wrapping her legs around him and walking towards the master bathroom to begin the process of cleaning up before they hopefully got dirty again.

The shower was relaxing, with the two of them just pecking each other's lips as they washed each other thoroughly but gently until Michonne began to wash Rick's hair. He closed his eyes, hypnotized by the sensation of her hands massaging his scalp as she pressed her body against his so she could reach the back of his head. Her stiff nipples and soft breast pressing again his hard chest sent an immediate spark to his crotch. When she turned his body under the warm spray to rinse the shampoo out he pulled her closer and buried his head into her neck, his hot tongue carving a path down to her shoulder before once again capturing her lips.

"Let's get put of here so that I can start thanking you," Michonne said turning off the water.

"You mean this wasn't it?" Rick said hopefully.

Michonne shook her head as she stepped out of the shower and covered her body with a towel. "Not even close. Just wait until I lotion myself up," she said mischievously, a twinkle in her eyes.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Oh fuck baby. Keep doing it just like that," he hissed out as warmth enveloped his dick once again. A half hour later Rick was experiencing the best thank you he'd ever received courtesy of Michonne's mouth and hand. Sitting in his recliner he opened his eyes and looked down to see her full lips descending down his thick length repeatedly. When she pulled back her tongue would run down the vein along the underside making him shiver at the sight. His fingers curled into the padded arm rest as she released his dick and moved on to his balls. Michonne softly kissed all around his sac, placing one in her mouth to suck and massage with her mouth. One of her hands cupped and fondled the other one while she used the opposite to make hard, firm strokes up and down his penis. After paying thorough attention to the first, she repeated her actions on the second. Wanting to run his fingers through her hair, Rick began to loosen her bun at top her head. "May I?" he requested in a husky voice.

"Mmmhmm," she responded not stopping her actions, the vibrations sending a jolt straight to his groin.

The vison that he saw when he glanced up made him even harder. Michonne had positioned his chair in front of a mirror so he could see her entire back, her dark hair tumbling over her shoulders as her head bobbed up and down. Her strong back whittled down to a thin waist before becoming her round, heart shaped ass. From his view Rick could see the evidence of her arousal coating her thighs and lips as she continued her masterful blow job.

Releasing his balls with a pop, he threw his head back against the head rest as Michonne took him into her mouth again and deep throated him. She pulled back, using her tongue to circle the head like a lollipop and catching the precum that begun to steady flow from the tip. "Ummm. You're my favorite flavor sweetie. I need more," her voice smooth and sexy as she worked him faster with her hands before going to town with her mouth. Rick grasped her hair with both hands and he lifted his hips and began to fuck her mouth. He was beginning to feel that familiar coiling in his belly signifying his impending release.

"Baby stop. Please stop," he panted. When she kept going he shouted out, "Michonne STOP!" The tone in his voice caused her to jerk her head up, his dick falling from her lips, her eyes wide in shock. Rick grabbed her under her arms and pulled her up his body into his lap. He crushed his mouth to hers in a punishing and passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away he placed his forehead against hers, eyes squeezed shut. "I don't…I don't want to finish that way baby. I want to be inside you. _I need to be inside you Michonne._ _Please._ "

He pulled back to look at her, one thumb cresting over her cheek, the other running along her bottom lip as he waited for her response. Her eyes were closed as if she was having an internal battle with herself. Slowly she began nodding her head. "Yes," she said softly at first before she opened her eyes and stared right into Rick's cerulean ones. "Take me to bed Rick," she urged resolutely. "I need you inside me too."

Rick smiled, his heart slowing down from the frantic pounding it was doing before Michonne granted his wish one again. He kissed her deeply as he stood up and carried her to his bed bridal style. Laying her down, he crawled in the bed settling between her legs. They held each others gaze as he pushed inside her wet heat causing them both to groan at the sensation of be coming one. He stayed still letting his body calm down and adjust to the tightness surrounding him before pulling out and slowly sinking back in.

"Oh Rick, you feel so good honey," Michonne breathed running her hands down the wide expanse of his back as he leaned over her on his forearms, dropping kisses on her lips and neck. She moved her hips in tandem with his, meeting his thrust with her own. Every few strokes he would rotate his hips, hitting another delicious spot in her body. Rick kept her on the edge, bringing her to the peak before slowing down or stopping all together, taking one her breast in his mouth and laving a stiff nipple with his coarse tongue.

Moving off his forearms, he grabbed both of her hands , threading their fingers together as his body pressed hers into the mattress. Every part of their bodies were connected, from lips to pelvis as they moved together slowly in the timeless dance.

"Look at me baby," he murmured quietly causing her to open her eyes and meet his. He started stroking in and out of her faster and with more power. He knew she was close as her vaginal walls had begun to flutter and tighten around him while her breathing became shallow. He wanted her to look at him as they reached their peak together. For her to know that tonight was different. That _this was different._ That he wasn't fucking her tonight. Rick was making love to Michonne in his home, in his bed.

"Fuck Rick! I'm coming!" she shrieked, drenching his cock in her essence as he exploded in her at the same time.

"Michonne, Michonne, Michonne," he chanted as his dick continued to pulse inside her until he finished expelling his release deep in her womb. She lifted her head to capture his lips in a deep kiss. They didn't have to say anything as the kiss said it all. He slow pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, holding her close against his body. Both of them were sweaty but neither of them cared.

"Thank you for my flowers Rick, " she muttered as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Anythang for you baby," he replied kissing the top of her head. "Michonne?" he called out quietly a few minutes later to be answered with her light snore. Tears formed in his eyes and his throat clogged up as he clutched her even closer, rubbing down her arms and back. He knew she wouldn't hear him but he said the words anyway. "Michonne Anthony, I love you."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Yeah Jordan, I'll look the list over and give it back to you. If you want to I'll just drop the list off to the stationary store...No it's not a problem, I mean 'Chonne is my best friend after all and you're crazy busy at the hospital…I know it will be easier once you get a new doctor to join the staff…of course I didn't mind her stayin' over last night. It was crazy busy and this is better than her driving an hour tired in the middle of the night…Yea I know you've seen the results of that coming in the ER...Okay, have a great day. I'm sure she'll be excited to see you after 2 days away…Bye man," Daryl hung up his phone with a sigh.

He glanced over the email that contained the names of over 400 people that Jordan had invited to Michonne's surprise birthday party. Jordan had asked Daryl to narrow the list down to about 200 since he knew her better than anyone. He should have asked Daryl to cut it down to 50 because that was the amount of people Michonne realistically wanted at her party if she had to have one. She hated being the center of attention so the party obviously wasn't for her. Truly the party was for the Abrams and Anthonys to expand their names off the backs of their children, mostly Michonne who was one of the hottest chefs out. Daryl began going through the list, circling the lucky people who were chosen to attend what would be one of the most talked about parties in Atlanta. As he reached the G's he saw the name Rick Grimes causing him to pause.

Michonne had _not_ spent the night at his house and it didn't take an ER surgeon to know where she was. She was with Rick once again making it twice in one day. Daryl would have made some serious money if he'd put any down betting that she would end up over her former real estate agents condo that night. As much as she was fighting it, he could tell that Michonne was falling in love with Rick too, if she wasn't already.

Rick, on the other hand, had been head over heels for her from the jump. Daryl had noticed how his eyes followed his bestie around at every showing. How he licked his lips as he watched her hips sway when she was walking in front of him. And that was _before_ they had slept together! Rick had become more brazen in his admiration for the stunning chef after that. Rick and Michonne agreeing to just be client/agent and work on being friends was such a joke Daryl had nearly spit out his drink when Michonne told him. He saw how Rick's attitude changed after their first romp and Jordan would attended a showing. How he would roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose at everything the man said. Daryl almost went asked the man if he'd ever heard of discretion when he saw how Rick's jaw clinched and he balled his hands into fist when Jordan had mentioned making a baby with Michonne in front of the fireplace at one condo. He'd managed to catch Rick's eye and the agent had calmed down.

Daryl remembered the first time he knew Rick was in love with Michonne. She'd summoned them all out for a night of drinks and fun. _Rouge_ was closed for renovations and she wanted to have a low key night out as she announced her choice of downtown living arrangements. Daryl, Sasha, Rick, his best friend Andrea and her boyfriend Phillip had joined her at a local bar offering dancing, pool, golden tee and Michonne's favorite, darts. Later Daryl had found out that Rick had initially had a date but once Jordan had to cancel due to work he'd told his date that the plans had fell through.

That night he observed as Rick and Michonne's interactions as he coached her through golden tee and she him through darts. They had their own inside jokes, sometimes communicating without words. But the most telling was when Rick had walked over to the music machine and selected songs. He refused to tell anyone what they were, staring that they would know them when they played. The first was easy. "Friends in Low Places" by Garth Brooks that they all sang and clapped to as they drank their beers. Rick's second selection didn't immediately follow his first and Daryl would have forgotten completely about it until Rick had walked up to Michonne who was at the bar ordering drinks as it started to play.

 _You will be mine, even if your somebody elses_

 _Girl not for long, girl not for long,_

 _Cause I'm your type,_

 _If you've got the wrong impression,_

 _Girl not for long, girl not for long_.

Daryl read Rick's lips as the words "I chose this song for us," left his mouth as he pulled Michonne out on the floor. He watched his best friend's face change as she listened to the song, eyes hooded in lust as they swayed to the music. It was Rick stating his intentions to her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that much. Luckily it seemed that Daryl was the only one who seemed to notice that the pair of "friends" we becoming much more than that.

 _Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow_

 _Maybe at the club, maybe at the bar_

 _I wanna show you off like a trophy car_

 _Cause anything is better than nothing at all._

It wasn't a surprise to him when that night Rick volunteered to drive Michonne home. Nor was it surprise when Jordan called Daryl's house later the next morning asking to speak to his wife. Luckily she'd just walked in the door with a huge smile on her face.

It was hard not to root for Rick though especially when he was going up against a titan like Jordan Abrams. Jordan came from a family that had produced generation after generation of highly successful doctors. He strongly resembled Jesse Williams from Grey's Anatomy, a fact that Daryl had heard since the doctor and his best friend had started dating. Strangely enough the only person he'd never heard it from was Michonne but he knew his friend valued substance, soul and heart over the physical and superficial things. And that is where Rick had the edge. He was a down to earth, small town guy, who she could simply talk to for hours. He loved being outside, not a spa. At NFL games, he hated sitting in the suites prefering to sit in the regulat seats. Also,, Rick was constantly telling Michonne how he loved her dark chocolate skin and her obsidian eyes instead of shaming her the way not only Jordan's but her own family did.

Rick was David in the match against Jordan/Goliath for Michonne. He loved her for who and what she was which was all that Daryl had ever wanted for Michonne. Daryl knew that her greatest desire was to be accepted for the person that she was. Rick did that whole heartedly.

Daryl realized that what he decided to do with that guest list would shift the tide in either man's favor. With that thought in his head and heart, he circled the name Rick Grimes, inviting him to Michonne's birthday party.

 **Song: Not For Long by B.o B featuring Trey Songz**


End file.
